Konan's Memory
by KisameSharkman
Summary: Konan remembers someone from her past. Who could it be?


For Kaylie.

"Dance of the Shikigami!" exclaimed a 16 year old Konan as she practiced her infamous origami-based jutsu.

"Yahiko!" exclaimed Nagato in a hurried voice. "Now you! Hurry!"

"Got it…" Said Yahiko in a confident tone. "Raging waters no jutsu!" The orange-haired boy created a small wave of water from his hands, sending it forward.

Giggling, Konan praised her friend's accomplishment. "Nice job Yahiko-san!"

"Nice.." Nagato, with a smile, nodded at his friend.

Breathing heavily with exhaustion, Yahiko felt accomplished and smiled to himself. "I did it.."

Konan, seeing the water style before, looked down at her toes.

"What's wrong, Konan?" asked Nagato.

"N-nothing." said Konan.

The kids returned to their sensei, sitting at the table.

"You three were excellent today, ya know." said Jiraiya.

The three kids smiled to themselves knowing their master was proud of them. Konan, however, seemed a little distraught.

Jiraiya peered over at the small girl. "What's wrong, Konan? Something bothering you?"

Konan shook her head, her face hidden in her bangs. She then said to herself in her own mind, "That jutsu… I've seen it before… When I met… him.."

"Water style: Water shark no jutsu!" A giant chakra-water shark darted it's way through a bunch of rocks destroying everything in it's path. "Nice, right? I've pretty much mastered this jutsu. Especially now since I'm a part of Kiri's ANBU. Training in other villages is good practice, right?"

A tired Konan walked from the training grounds back to their hut where their master lie waiting.

"Jiraiya sensei, shall I pick some fruits for supper?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes. That would be excellent." said Jiraiya, nodding to the small girl.

Konan bowed and headed back outside, walking about a mile east.

"Water style: Water dragon no jutsu!" A giant water dragon emerged from the rain falling from the sky, darting toward the mountains, making a giant hole. "Perfect…"

Konan heard this sound, becoming curious. "What was that..?" she asked herself, walking toward the sound.

"Water style: Raging waters no jutsu!" A wave of water emerges, barreling toward the mountain. "I did it, right!?"

Konan happened to get there in time to see this mysterious ninja create the wave. "Wow…" she said to herself.

The mysterious ninja turned around swiftly, hearing her word. "There!" The man's water clone gripped the small girl's wrists from behind pinning her to the rocks. "Oi, you." He walked toward her. "You were spying on me, right?"

The small girl, struggling a bit said, "Let me go! I-I was just curious!"

"Curious?" asked the ninja. "Like I'll believe that, right?" He unsheathed his katana, raising it above his head. "Ame spies never learn, right.." He said to himself.

"No! Wait! I'm not a spy I swear! I'm just a ninja in training! Please!" The small girl shook in fear.

"Hmmm." The ninja sheathed his sword, staring at the girl. "What's your name, right?"

"K-Konan…" said the girl, shaking with fear.

"Konan? What kind of name is that, right? Hehehe!" The ninja asked.

"A beautiful name…" she glared at the ninja before her. "Who are you..?"

"Hoshigaki Kisame of the Mist." the man grinned widely, his sharp teeth showing through his blue lips. Kisame was a very tall boy for his age. He stood as tall as a door, his skin the color of the sky. and as rough as a shark. His physique was way above average, his muscle showing clearly through his typical Kiri ANBU uniform.

"Kisame… Hoshigaki…" Konan said to herself. "You're an odd looking man, Kisame Hoshigaki.." said Konan.

Kisame twitched slightly as she called him odd. "I'm not odd!" He stomped his foot. "I'm a jonin ranked shinobi of the Mist, right! Show some respect!"

"Jonin…? B-But you look no older than me..?" she said.

Kisame shook his head and laughed. "I'm special, right?" he said. "I possess skills that no other shinobi can learn nor have.." He said with a wide grin.

"Like what…" asked the girl.

"I have almost unlimited chakra." said the blue man with a toothy grin.

"U-Unlimited chakra..?" asked the girl, amazed.

"Yes, right…" said Kisame as his cloned freed the small girl.

The small girl sat on her knees on the rock. "Wow…" she said to herself.

The blue boy stared at the girl. "How about this. If you come back here everyday after supper time, I'll help you master chakra control. Sounds good, right?" said Kisame.

The small girl looked up at the blue boy. "I.."

Kisame slowly held his hand out the girl on the floor, smiling.

"Thank you.." said Konan, taking his hand gently.

Konan returned to Kisame every single day after supper, for a while, training. Konan didn't realize it, but she was growing quite fond of the boy helping her.

"Excellent, Konan. Take a break. I'll wrap your wound." The blue boy kneeled and started to wrap the girl's arm.

Konan stared into the eyes of the blue man, almost hypnotized. "Kisame…" She said.

Kisame looked up at the girl. "Hm..?"

Konan moved her face closer to Kisame's, a dark red blush on her face.

Kisame's eyes widened at the sight of what was about to happen, moved his face in closer as well, their lips meeting in a warm embrace. They continued to kiss, the kiss itself becoming deeper and deeper after a while.

Kisame removed his uniform from his shoulders, revealing his well toned muscles on his chest.

Konan, blushing, slowly started running her soft fingers over the bumpy muscles on his chest.

"Yours too, right…" said Kisame.

Konan nodded and slowly unzipped her karate top, then her fish netting underneath, revealing her large breasts to the man.

"Wow, right?!" Kisame exclaimed to himself. "He slowly started dragging his hands up her chest, grasping her breasts tightly, squeezing them.

Konan moaned at this new feeling, tipping her head back, the rain soaking her hair and body.

Kisame, being impatient, pinned the girl down onto the rock. "I want to go in… now…"

He said to her.

Konan closed her eyes and nodded slowly, gulping.

Kisame then lifting the small girl's skirt up, pulling her panties down. "I like how it looks… your parts…" said Kisame.

"Thank you, Kisame.. senpai.." said Konan, blushing madly now.

Kisame unzipped his pants, pulling out his ridiculously large cock from the zipper hole

and started to rub it against her leg. "Your skin is so soft, right…?" he said.

She looked down at his massive member, her jaw dropping. "O-Oh my…"

she said.

"I can't wait any longer…" said Kisame. "I'm going in…" The man slowly slid his massive member into the girl's tight entrance, feeling her inner wet walls rub against him.

Konan moaned quite loudly at the feeling, biting her finger hard as it went in deep.

"Oh, it feels, great… right…?" He gripped the girl's knees once his member was fully in.

"Can I move now…?" asked Kisame.

The girl nodded her head, almost crying.

Kisame began to move his hips back and forth slowly, feeling everything Konan has to offer him.

Konan began to scream moans as Kisame's hose almost tore her insides to shreds.

Kisame pinned her hands down on the rock, pressing his mouth to hers, thrusting his hips into her a little faster. "It feels so good, Konan, right…?" He said.

Konan, screaming moans into his mouth, could only slightly nod.

The two stayed in that position until Konan rolled them over so she was on top, looking down upon the blue man.

Kisame looked up upon the goddess upon his cock, gripping her legs tightly. "Move…"

Konan smirked down at him, grinding into his masssive member, boucing slightly.

Kisame closed his eyes and groaned from the pleasure, biting his lip. After a few more bounces, Kisame slid his hands up the girl's soft legs, up to her breasts, squeezing hard.

Konan started to scream at the amount of pleasure she was receiving, her juices spilling all over Kisame's cock.

"I'm about to… to cum!" said Kisame blushing.

"Do it! Inside me.." said Konan with shy smile and a blush.

Kisame let the girl bounce on him a little longer before he couldn't take it anymore, releasing his massive truckload of semen inside the girl's womb, filling her up completely, overflowing and spilling onto the rocks.

"Oh kami!" exclaimed Kisame as he climaxed into her.

Konan, exhausted, fell upon his strong chest.

"That was amazing.." said Konan to her lover.

"It was, right.." replied Kisame.

Kisame's ear piece began to make noise as the rested together.

"Uh oh." He reached over and grabbed the piece, listening to it.

He remained silent for a while.

"Konan.. I have to go… I… have a mission."

Konan frowned at the boy. "No! Please stay with me.. We can train together! Live together…"

"I'm sorry but this mission is important. I have to protect some vital intel on Kirigakure. I will come visit after the mission is complete. I promise." The boy returned to his clothing and his weapons. He then kissed the girl one last time before jumping on top of the rock. He looked back at her.

"...Thank you." He said before jumping from the cliff.

Konan rushes over to watch the boy rush through the mountainside. She frowns and returns to her clothing, looking up at the sky.

"Konan. Konan? Konan!" exclaimed Yahiko. "Wake up! Sensei brought us sushi!"

Nagato clapped excitedly at the sound of sushi.

Konan shook out of her memory of the boy, whispering to herself,

"...I will see you again…."

END


End file.
